Recuerdos
by YuukiMashiba
Summary: Algo que cabe mencionar, es que esto será después del capítulo del manga 105, de snk, donde estoy molesta porque la actitud de todos contra el mismo Eren. Por eso esta hermosa historia será por ahora basado en otra persona, aunque será como una compensación de mi historia: My family history. Una que me borraron y que me doy cuenta apenas que revisaba mis historias y me enoja tambi
1. Prologo

**_Inspirado, después de ver la muerte de la chica patata, que descanse en paz Sasha 😿T_T_**

**_¡Aparte necesitaba sacar mi tristeza y mi enojo, que tengo!._**

**_No solo hacia el mismo Isayama, mis respetos por causar dolor a uno, con su maravillosa serie, si no, también por todos los demás personajes, que en estos momentos su actitud no ayudan en nada._**

**_¡Espero que les guste y pronto traeré otra con otro tipo de contenido!._**

Nadie comprendía nada, en el pasado era más fácil culpar a las personas, que asumir el error de uno mismo.

Lo que uno espera ante todo es que las personas que uno quiere, incondicionalmente sigan con sus vidas y sean felices, pero cuando llegas al punto de odiar y echarle la culpa, acaso ese amor importa, si el daño está hecho y nadie lo entiende

Los años pasan y el sufrimiento de los demás también, pero solo un sufrimiento en silencio, es eterno, y se puede compensar años de dolor guardado, años de pesar y años de arrepentimiento; la respuesta más simple, es un no.

Por años ese dolor y esos recuerdos, lo atormentan a uno y a veces termina uno volviéndose loco,

En cambio para otros solo es algo que es mejor olvidar, y seguir adelante pensando que todo valió la pena, si uno se entera, por el gran sacrificio que hubo que pasar para lograrlo.

¡No todos saben cómo sobrellevarlo y otros sí lograban comprenderlo a la perfección!.

Lo pondremos de una mejor forma, si ese daño, muchas personas se la hubiesen causado a alguien que tuvo que renunciar a muchas cosas, solo por el capricho de otros, que ha madurado difícilmente y cambio por eso.

Y al no entenderlo, prefieren culparlo de todo y creyendo que es lo correcto sin que nadie se dé cuenta del daño.

Para solo alimentar ese sufrimiento y tener que pagar caro, atormentado más de lo que estaba, sabe do que las únicas personas en quien podía confiar, sus compañeros, sus amigos, sus superiores, la persona que admita, le den la espaldas, contando con el apoyo de solo unas pocas personas.

En el fondo duele, pero lo aceptas y prefieres su felicidad ante todo, teniendo que ser el único que sufra.

¿Hacer lo correcto nunca estuvo mal o sí?

Esa era la única respuesta que hube preferido saber, aun en esa agonía y ese dolor que lo carcomía, día a día, y mirando ese cielo que empezaba aclararse frente a él, dejando esa tonalidad gris, para tornarse de un color azul poco a poco, mientras tendido en la arena, siendo cada vez golpeado por las olas que llegaban y siendo cubierto más por el agua, con la marea que apenas empezaba a calmarse.

Aquellos ojos grisáceos, que alguna vez fueron de un verde-dorado, con una peculiar tonalidad azulada, de vez en cuando, empezaba a ver por fin esa libertad, que tanto busco y añoraba, desde niño, una que nunca tuvo, desde ese día que recordó lo frágil que eran y la crueldad del mundo, se los recordaba.

-Por fin acabo...t-todo...acabo-cerrando sus ojos.

Dando una ultima señal de vida, y su último aliento, todo se tornó oscuro y el silencio se había hecho, dejando el silencio de las olas chocar y el sonido del viento atrás.

Como de aquellos que tardaron en llegar al ver algo flotar y encontrándose con un chico que parecía dormido, pensando que era eso, pero que error porque al darse cuenta al sacarlo del agua, queriendo despertarlo para que enfrentara sus actos, su desilusión al saber que había dejado ese mundo de manera tranquila notando que había una brisa cálida.

Pero algo que extrañaba en esos momentos era un extraño documento, protegido por una botella y que tomaron, abriéndola, y notando que no solo era un solo documento, eran más de uno, pero su información y lo que contenía en cada uno, sería importante para lo que un futuro seria su nueva vida.

Una vida que no sería igual, no para ellos, si no para la persona que hasta esos momentos había aguantado todo.

_**Y aquí llega este capítulo inspirado, para mi nueva historia, que será genial, pero a la vez triste, ya que no prometo que las parejas, que en mi parecer me gusten, sean han posibles en esta historia, no después de lo que vi, pero tal vez cambie, cuando se me pase mi enojo.**_


	2. Capitulo I

Odiaba mucho la manera en que trataban a mi madre, acaso, no podían dejarla en paz, era lo mismo siempre, solo por ser de otro país, por sus rasgos definidos; por ser un hombre que podía dar a luz, lo molestaban y lo insultaba, siempre que podían.

¡Los odiaba y cada vez mi odio a esa clase de gente crecía!.

Mama era especial; era hermoso y algo infantil, pero era alguien de una mentalidad madura, y cuando se enojada, daba algo de miedo.

Sus cabellos castaños, con el toque rebelde, pero agarrado en una coleta, de piel morena, ojos de un color azul verdoso; su apariencia era algo peculiar, nunca usan ropas como los demás, siempre pegadas, como suéteres y jeans, o pantalones pegados, con playeras pegadas y un saco; ese era su mama, y en cas aparecía una aman de casa y era rara la vez que estaba desaliñado.

Nunca le he conocido un amigo y cada vez que le pregunto sobre sus amigos o del porque no tenía, me contrasta de una manera inusual, triste y decepcionado.

No es necesario, a veces los amigos o aquellos en los que confías, te terminarán dando la espaldas, en mi caso ese ese, no el tuyo".

Inusual para mí ese tipo de respuesta, más si eres una pequeña de solo siete años, y al crecer lo entiendo, aunque la curiosidad me mate, no pregunto, ni cuestionó, ni lo interrogó, no es necesario que lo haga, evito preguntar.

Aún así tengo preguntas y cero respuestas.

Tengo miedo, o solo no quiero saber.

Mama tiene un semblante triste y nostálgico, cada vez que lo miro, voy y lo abrazo como si fuese un pequeño gatito, lo nota, y me estrecha más entre sus brazos, para ocultarse en mi cuello, y sentir gotitas húmedas, sé que llora y nunca lo hace, o se derrumba por mí, por eso se oculta, para que nadie lo veo en ese estado.

Mi mama sufre en silencio, como si cargara culpa o un pesar, mi y fuerte.

Sería de ayuda preguntarle pero sería demasiado extraño.

Y mama, nos ha sacado adelante.

Trabajando duro, aunque su jefe sea una asqueroso, que quiere tener a mi mama; no la quiere por ser especial y amoroso, si no por ser un chico que puede dar a luz y piensa ese tipo de personas, como las que odio, que son fenómenos, que son espécimen interesantes, que son una aberración, que son como las mujeres fáciles, al abrirse de piernas, para sacarle dinero a uno.

En eso se equivocan, y muchas veces cuando le llevo a mama su almuerzo, lo noto y ahora que soy una adolescente, mi mirada es especial.

Mamá dice que me parezco a veces a mi padre.

Mi papa era un hombre de cabellos blancos, de ojos color ámbar, de piel blanca y era alguien con rasgos muy finos, pero a la vez era un hombre de mundo, con dinero, elegante en su forma de vestir y eso lo he escuchado de los amigos de papa.

Era alguien especial a la hora de escoger a sus parejas o a sus citas, mama fue una excepción a su rutina.

¡Y era un idiota al dejar a mi mama en primer lugar!.

Lo conocí, pero eso fue cuando me lo presentaron, estaba mal y mama se quedó con él, para cuidarlo y sé que le hizo daño a mama, pero ese día el me miro y me sentó en sus piernas, para abrazarme y pedir disculpas por abandonarnos.

Pasamos con el casi tres años, y mama obtuvo un empleo fijo, pero eso no quiere decir que todo iba bien, escuche muchas veces a papa decirme que debía cuidar a mi mama, en su lugar y que yo debía ser alguien que siguiera su legado.

Enteramos a papa cuando el murió días después, nos quedamos la casa, pero nos mudamos a un lugar más pequeño y el abogado de papa, nos ayudaba de vez en cuando.

Y estudio pero no me presiono, ando con mucho cuidado, ya que soy enfermiza y es raro a veces estar en cama, sin hacer nada, ero por eso que mama me sobreprotege mucho y me cuida, se vuelve loco cuando no sabe de mí y noto miedo, un miedo muy definido y es como si pudiera perderme y me abraza tan fuerte que muchas veces, me toca suavemente, pasando sus dedos por mis mejillas y mi pelo, para saber que soy real y estoy ahí con él,

No he mencionado como soy y lo siento de verdad.

Tengo mi cabello de un color peculiar, ya que es castaño pero a la vez si te fijas bien en la luz aparecen de repente las hebras de color oscuras o blancas, mis ojos son de color verdes-grisáceo, y a pasar de ser una adolescente, tengo un cuerpo, lo bueno de haber practicado ballet y algo de patinaje artístico, pero era algo de pequeña y mi salud casi no ayuda, por eso soy delgada y algo baja de peso.

Aun me desarrollo pero mama dice que soy hermosa y quien no me valore debe ser exterminado o por lo menos golpeados o enviados al oftalmólogo, para que les revisen bien la vista y en caso de que sea necesario usen lentes y lo noten.

Es gracioso cuando lo dice con su gran sonrisa, y su aura que tiene, más ese brillo que lo hace especial.

Nadie lo nota y espero que alguien lo haga, porque quiero ver a mi mama ser feliz, y si lo lastiman, lo lamentaran, ya que no soy una niña y pronto seré alguien que lo defienda, no importa quien sea, lo haré.

Porque mi nombre es Yuichiro Jaeger.

¡Y mi madre es Eren Jaeger!.

**_❄Y aquí está la actualización de esta historia, desde los pensamientos de la hija de Eren.❄_**


	3. Capitulo II

Un nuevo día, una nueva mañana, lo primero que hice fue levantarme e irme a duchar, para alistarse, poniéndome una simple playera larga, con una sudadera, unos jeans cómodos, mis deportivos, y me agarre el cabello este día de una media cola, al final era el primer día de mi nueva escuela.

Lista, me mire al espejo, el problema era mi tiradero, que hice hace unos segundos, por buscará mi sudadera, y mama me matara si no lo recojo, así que a limpiar, aun no entiendo su problema con la limpieza, pero ya veremos cómo me sale; nota mental**_ "soy un asco_**".

**_Minutos después._**

Salió bien, creo yo, así que salí de mi cuarto, para bajar a desayunar y mama, estaba ocupado de nuevo con ese libro, no entiendo que le ve, digo sé que es una buena historia, o eso he escuchado, tengo que leerlo, solo sé que trata de un mundo dentro unos muros y titanes, espero que sea como los de la mitología, que lo dudo.

➖¡Mama!-le quite el libro.

➖¡¿Yuu?!-con una mirada.

➖Ya desayunamos-devolviéndoselo.

➖Si-solo dejo el libro aun lado-¿Hiciste tu cuarto?.

➖¡!Si mama!-con voz firme.

➖¡!Deja de hacer eso-sonriendo y queriéndose reír.

➖¡Jamás!-divertida.

La rutina de siempre, para ver la sonrisa de mama desde temprano, aunque estaba raro, últimamente en estos días, por ese libro.

Tal vez tenga que leerlo, mejor dicho, lo leeré, para saber de qué trata y entender algo, lo haré después de clases.

➖Tienes todo listo-sentándose.

➖No entiendo porque te preocupas por algo insignificante-probando bocado.

➖Sabes que me preocupa tus notas-viéndola seriamente.

➖Soy una excelente alumna mama-sabiendo a donde iba todo esta conversación-No te defraudare nunca.

➖Termina tu desayuno o se te hará tarde-sin decir más.

Buena conversación para empezar el día, en especial hoy que inicio en un lugar extraño, porque olvide mencionar que por cuestiones del trabajo de mama, después de las vacaciones, nos mudamos a otra ciudad, avisando al abogado, ósea a nuestro albacea.

Ahora ser el bicho raro, la nueva del lugar, aunque no tengo amigas, o amigos, por el simple hecho de que aclaro que mi madre es un chico, y soy especial, tengo un carácter, heredado de mi santa madre, y mis ojos les asustan.

Estoy sola, ¡pero que importa!.

**_En la escuela_**.

Llego a mi nuevo salón, después de pasar por dirección y entro al salón por el papel que me dieron, logre encontrarlo, aunque lo de siempre el bicho raro se hizo presente y la maestra era una chica de cabellos naranjas, parecía una estudiante, por su aura infantil.

➖Pasa-sonriendo-Bien clase tenemos una nueva alumna.

¡Ahora presentate!.

Los miro y como se situó en medio, suspiro, para mostrar su aura seria, nunca daría a conocer la real.

➖Soy Yuichiro Jaeger-Con un tono algo desinteresado-Es un placer.

No dije más, porque era así y note las miradas de una chica que me veía con los ojos abiertos, aunque no entendí.

➖S-Señorita...Jaeger siéntese en ese cubículo de allá-sorprendida al escuchar el apellido.

Hice caso, pero note algo raro en la maestra en su tono de voz, debo estar loca, y eso que es mi primer día.

➖Comencemos con la clase-volteando al pizarrón.

¡Una día más en la prisión de mi vida!.

Debo dejar de ver tantas novelas, ya me parezco a mama, cuando se pone en plan dramático.

Estas horas serán largas.

(...)

Recosté mi cabeza, porque prácticamente esto ya me lo sabía, pero mama insiste que preste atención, que no me queje, y no sé cuánto más, es imposible, soy inteligente, lista, y uso mi cerebro, que más quiere de mí de ese hombre.

Un momento de nuevo exagero.

Todos salen corriendo, para ir al patio, toca física, que gran cosa, odio esa clase, soy pésima, tengo mala condición, por mi enfermedad, y mama no deja que haga sobreesfuerzos, me pongo mal. La última vez que hice algo loco, como ir a física, termine en el hospital, hospitalizada por unos tres días, con mama a mi lado, llorando, y culpándose a sí mismo, no quiero ver eso de nuevo, no es lindo ver a mama llorar.

➖Yuichiro-se acercó su maestra.

➖¡¿Sucede algo maestra?!-se reincorporó de nuevo.

➖Perdona mi nombre es Petra Rall-sonriéndole-Solo quería confirmar algo que el director me acaba de mencionar.

➖Es sobre mi salud verdad-sabiendo que era por eso.

➖Si-con su tono amable-También necesito que tu mama venga para aclarar algunas cosas con los maestros.

➖Entiendo-comprendiendo.

➖Por ahora le explicaré al profesor de tu condición para que no intente reprobarte-siendo amable porque le parecía conocida o familiar.

Me levante y le hice caso, fui con ella y me dio la impresión de que era una buena persona.

Ahora lo difícil seria decirle a mi mama.

**_ lY aquí la actualización de este día ^w^_**

**_Aclaro que por ahora la narrativa será por parte de la hija de Eren, como en dos capítulos o más, será por parte de él y de los demás._**

**_¡O lo haré por partes, desde la narrativa de ellos, de cada uno, para hacerla mas interesante esta historia!._**


	4. Capitulo III

Todo el bendito día, me la pase pensado, como le decía a mi madre, sabía que no iba a reaccionar bien; la última vez, lo mandaron llamar, cuando le rompí la nariz a alguien, y eso fue algo épico, ni yo sé cómo carajos lo hice, tal vez fue la adrenalina del momento, o el coraje, porque mis castos labios dejaron de ser vírgenes, me robo un beso a la fuerza y salí castigada.

Nunca lo olvidaré, ni el, ni ese chico, como sus amigos, sus caras, todo por una apuesta.

Pero volviendo al tema de entonces no le cae nada bien, porque tuvo que pagar los daños, y me mira, con esa mirada, esos ojos, que da miedo y salgo huyendo, o mejor dicho, me escondo, detrás de la puerta, para decirle.

Espero que se calme y hablamos como gente civilizada.

Y ahora estoy en un conflicto emocional.

Le digo, o no le digo.

Vivo, o no vivo.

Respiro, o no respiro.

Me duermo, o no me duermo.

Actuó, o no actuó.

Lo confronto, o no lo confronto.

Ahí está mi dilema, ni yo sé, porque me complicó la vida, siempre exagero, ni que me fuera al ejército, que a veces piensos que no sería mala idea, pero lo descartó, porque es más posible que robe un banco, a unirme al ejército, pero también está la posibilidad de llegar y decirle que estoy embarazada.

Se que su reacción de irme al ejército, seria de desagrado y se opondrá, robar un banco, casi me estaría enviado a un reformatorio y salir embarazada, me mandaría aun convento.

Hice la limpieza de la casa, cosa extraña en mí, a no ser que este algo perturbada en mis pensamientos o tenga miedo, me sale lo obsesivo compulsivo. Cocine algo sencillo, como pasta, y un poco de bibimbap (que es una porción de arroz, a la que se le pone diferentes tipos de vegetales, algunos crudos, y otros salteados, con una salsa picantes especial), lo bueno de aprender, cuando nos metimos a esas clases de cocina, para pasar más tiempo de calidad, el año pasado, y se me ocurrió, hacer un dulce de limón, claro que hay que esperar, soy buena en los postres, como mama.

Puse la mesa y sé que llegara en cualquier momento.

Olvide mencionar, que hoy fue también el primer día, en el nuevo trabajo de mama, solo falta ver cómo le fue.

Miro el reloj, y espero unos minutos.

Unos largos minutos, pero mama llega.

Voy y lo recibo, aunque mama tenía una cara de espanto, aparte de que estaba respirando lentamente, mientras se dejó caer, pareciera que había corrido un maratón.

➖Mama-algo extrañada.

Note que alzó la vista y me miro.

En eso alguien toco el timbre y se asustó, mucho, tanto que me extraño, más el hecho de que se levantara y me agarrada de las manos.

➖¡Si preguntan por mí, no vivo aquí!-intentando no hablar fuerte, pero soltándola.

Salió disparado a su cuarto, y me extraño, pero escuche la puerta cerrarse, y como tocaron de nuevo el timbre, y bueno, porque habrá dicho eso mami, creo que lo mejor, será averiguarlo.

Abrí la puerta y mire a cinco personas paradas ahí, aunque fue extraño, ya que un rubio alto, de buen ver por lo visto, pero se me hacía familiar, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, sostenía a dos personas, una mujer de cabellos castaños, de lentes, y a una mujer de cabellos azabaches, cabellos corto, aun lado estaba un hombre, de barba, que me miraba extraño y frente, a mi estaba un hombre de cabellos azabaches, algo bajito, pero tenía una mirada, que me dejo perpleja y sentía miedo.

Miedo, si sentía miedo.

Se me quedaron viendo, después de que abrí y yo a ellos, hasta que rompí el silencio.

➖Disculpen, pero que se les ofrece-con un tono desconfiado.

➖Sabemos que Eren Jaeger vive aquí-con un tono frio-¡Más le vale que le digas que salga o entraré yo a sacarlo a patadas!.

Lo mire, y sé que no bromeaba, hasta se me helo la sangre, al escucharlo, y creo que se me erizado los cabellitos de mis brazos, este hombre imponía, pero no debía de mostrar debilidad, para empezar, mi mama, posiblemente estaba en peligro.

➖¡Si estuviese aquí porque cree que dejaría que usted entrara!-siendo fría, pero con miedo.

➖Heichou-lo agarró del hombro.

➖Tsk-se molestó.

➖Disculpe señorita, pero queremos hablar con Eren-siendo amable-Aunque usted que ese de él, si no es mucha molestia preguntar.

Lo mire, y ese hombre, de barba, aclaro, era amable, aunque su apariencia, decía lo contrario, o es porque yo era chiquita, debía ser eso, pero el otro me daba miedo.

➖Soy su hija-siendo amable.

Y si, supe, que estaban sorprendidos, lo bueno de saberlo, por sus ojos, más que nada, sabía que a veces uno demuestra sus emociones, era fácil de saberlo, por los ojos, mama me lo enseño.

➖¡Eren tiene una hija!-grito alterada.

Mire a esa mujer, la de cabellos azabaches, y la vi caer, después de dar ese grito, como si se derrumbara, no entendí, pero su mirada se ensombreció.

➖No se quienes sean, pero, ¿qué quieren de mi mama?-intentando comprender.

**_🐾Un capítulo más, de esta hermosa historia.🐾_**


	5. Capitulo IV

Estaba dentro de la habitación de mama, aunque claro hay que decir que momentos atrás, salió y los vio, me miro, acusadoramente, para volver a meterse, lo único que se me ocurrió fue dejarlos que entraran, para correr y evitar que cerrará con pasador, logrando entrar.

**_Flash back._**

_Dentro me miro, y cerré la puerta._

_➖¡Mama que pasa contigo!-preocupada._

_➖¡Te dije algo claramente!-alterado-¡Se tienen que ir ahora!._

_➖No entiendo-confundida- ¿Quiénes son ellos?._

_➖¡Ellos son gente que no quiero ver!-volteando a verla y queriendo llorar-¡Ni ahora, ni nunca en mi vida!._

_No lo entendí para nada, así no era mama, era más decidido, enfrentaba todo, no cedía, ni una sola vez, y ahora, no veía nada de eso en mi mama, si no, a una persona más que nada temerosa, aterrada, lastimada._

_➖¡¿Mama que sucede?!-me acerque._

_➖Nada Yuu-alejándose-Solo has que se vallan._

_➖Pero mama...- viendo cómo se encerraba en el baño-¡Mama!._

_¡Mama!._

_Lo llame varias veces, detrás de la puerta, pero no escuchaba nada._

**_Fin del Flash back_**.

Toque la puerta, una y otra vez, pero nada, no me contestaba mi mama, suspiro rendida, y volví a la sala, aun se notaba que debíamos rellenar los espacios vacíos, como sacar de las cajas, algunas cosas más, pero esas eran de mama, y no debía tocarlas.

Vi a esas personas, se notaba que no tenían malas intenciones, pero las impresiones decían lo contrario, como su forma de actuar.

➖Perdonen pero no creo que salga-tranquila-¿Quieren algo de tomar?.

➖¡No gracias!-siendo grosera.

➖¡Hanji!-la reprendió y la volteo a ver-Es amable de tu parte, pero estamos bien.

Era incómodo, pero si mama no salía, debía saber algo.

➖Lo más importante a esto-la miro-¿Cómo es que eres hija de Jaeger?.

Vi a esa mujer de lentes, algo en su actitud me molestaba mucho, aunque no fuera intencional, pero no la iba a tolerar, ¡no señor!, no la tolerará para nada.

➖Sencillo de explicar señora-siendo tosca-Mi madre, es uno de los pocos hombres en dar a luz

Conoció a mi padre, las cosas pasaron, se embarazo y me tuvo.

¡¿O quiere que le dé la explicación de cómo se hace un bebe?!. ¡Porque puedo hacerlo!

Mire su expresión, de seria, a una indignada, pero quien pensaría que una niña, o una adolescente, sabría de eso; y eso que tengo solo dieciséis años.

➖Me agrada esta niña-aun sin cambiar de expresión.

➖Rivaille-volteando a verlo.

➖¡Por dios Erwin!-lo volteo a ver-¡La cuatro ojos se comporta como una maldita y esa niña se tiene que defenderse, no la puedes culpar!.

¡Y tu Mikasa!, ¡ya deja el drama!.

Erwin, Erwin, de donde me suena ese nombre.

Sé que lo he escuchado antes, ¿pero de dónde?.

(...)

Se habían ido hace tres horas, pero aun así me preocupaba mucho, la condición de mama, no era nada normal, ni su actitud, volví entrar y lo vi acostado, ni yo sé si estaba dormido; me acerque lento, y se había dormido, pero se notaban rastros de lágrimas, en sus mejillas.

Le quite los zapatos, y por suerte logre taparlo.

➖Descansa mama-en murmullo que no escucho.

Revise el baño, cada rincón, por así decirle, evitando encontrar algo o que no haya tomado nada, por suerte no fue el caso.

Una vez fuera, cerré la puerta, pensando que había pasado, para que mama, estuviese en ese estado, nunca lo había visto de ese modo, me preocupaba, porque a veces actúa raro, otras como ido, y en ocasiones, paranoico.

La comida bueno,mejor la guardo, a mí se me quito el hambre, y como conozco a mama, cene algo ligero.

Mejor voy a descansar, mañana será otro día.

Hoy ha sido un día de locos.

Ni le dije a mama, por lo que paso, hace rato.

Mejor se lo digo mañana, aunque, aún no tengo idea de cómo reaccione, si de la mejor manera, o la mala,

Su reacción era lo de menos, eso creo yo, pero quien sabe, es mama, de la que hablamos.

Aquí llega la actualización llega.


	6. Capitulo V

**_Ahora esta narrativa cambia, desde la perspectiva de alguien que mejor que nadie, sabía que era sufrir, pero bueno, cambia un poco las cosas, solo aclaro aun no sé qué pasara bien, es mi historia loca, y ya se me está bajando el coraje, así que ya veremos cómo cambian las cosas._**

**_〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰_**

La vida es cruel, más en este mundo, lo aprendí bien de mi madre y del viejo, pero aun así, en el fondo quería creer que había algo mejor, que una mísera vida, en este lugar, rodeado de la peor escoria, pero también de gente que sufríamos, sin poder saber cómo era ser libre, o que se sentía estar arriba.

Nunca perdí la esperanza de que había algo mejor.

No importaba, cuan duro fuese la vida, ni a las personas que debía robar, o matar, para poder sobrevivir.

Asi era yo, en el fondo tenía una gran esperanza, en el momento, que fuese libre de este lugar, seria libre.

Más tarde conocí a mis mejores amigos, aquellos que consideraba mis hermanos, debía protegerlos, porque esa era mi misión, o la que me impuse a mí mismo, porque no quería perderlos, aún tenía en la mente la muerte de mi madre, y el abandono de ese viejo, pero de nada sirvió, tome mis decisiones, al cumplir esa misión, todo por sentir una libertad que no existía, no mientras estuviésemos dentro de estos malditos muros.

Lo entendí gracias a ese tipo, al mismo que debía matar, pero al final no lo hice, porque decidí que lo mejor sería seguirlo, debía saber qué es lo que veía, pero lo entendí a mi manera. La gente solo se conformaba en estar cómodo, a su manera, sintiéndose a salvo dentro de esas paredes, y sabía que era lo mismo que estar en ese hoyo, nada era distinto.

La libertad no existía, y nosotros, los que estábamos en la legión, queríamos ser libres, sentir de verdad que era ser libre, aun a pesar de la muerte de compañeros, ellos luchaban por algo, lo respetábamos, pero sabía cómo era de cruel del mundo.

Me cerré y preferí mantener una distancia prudente, para que encariñarme, si al final terminarían muertos.

O eso pensé.

Me equivoqué,sé que lo hice.

Pero esos chicos, aquellos que llegaron, mis primeros subordinados, al ascender a capitán, eran como perritos fieles, pero no sabía cómo confiar, y siempre me demostraron lo que valían.

No solo ellos, si no también ese idiota que tenía como subordinado, ese chico que tenía esa capacidad, igual que la de un Titán, su determinación, sus sueño, su manera de asimilar su situación, aparte de ser algo sensible, lo entendía, pero al final mis subordinados murieron, sobreviviendo él solamente.

No era de extrañarse, pero la situación era diferente.

Gracias a ello, descubrimos los sucios secretos, detrás de estas paredes, también que había gente con la capacidad de convertirse en un titán, algo que fascino a la loca, y al idiota que tenía como comandante, le dio una oportunidad, más de esperanza de obtener esa libertad.

Tenía un nuevo equipo, unos mocosos, pero hasta ahora habían sobrevivido, y a su manera, sobrellevaban, todo ese dolor, y su determinación, era algo que admiraba, me dio la confianza para creer de nuevo, aunque también descubrí que una cadete, de esos mocosos, una chica molesta, y sobreprotectora, era mi familia.

La única que me quedaba, pero los dos sabíamos, que no era así.

No éramos familia, porque nunca lo seríamos.

Una vez más, perdimos a muchos soldados al recuperar el muro principal, entre ellos, mi comandante, pudo haberlo salvado, pero se merecía acabar su sufrimiento, ya estaba cansado, como algunos de nosotros, y salve a ese cadete, porque al final sabia, que confiaba en él, y tome mi decisión, una de la que no me arrepiento.

Y aun así supimos, la verdad.

Del porque nos atacaron y porque era importante.

Una mentira más.

No había libertad.

Nunca la hubo, solo eran ilusiones nuestras.

Una guerra, una maldición, eso es lo que había.

El mundo era nuestro enemigo, lo sabía bien y debíamos, acabar de laguna manera con ella, pero no de la manera en que paso.

Aun me duele saber que ese idiota, se haya dejado llevar, pero que ya no sea el mismo, no era ese chico lleno de determinación, ni tampoco el cadete que se ganó mi resto, mi confianza, ya no era nada de ello, sonora alguien atormentado, por sus recuerdos, por saber una verdad que lo carcomía día tras día, alguien lamentable.

Aun cuando fuimos a salvarlo, verlo en ese estado, me decepciono, aunque haya sido parte de un plan a medias, aun cuando dejo una estúpida carta, ya ni siquiera quedaba nada de lo que fue ese chico, mi cadete al que respetaba, solo era un cadáver, una persona que perdió totalmente la esperanza, y ahora se designaba a esperar su muerte.

Lo encerramos en una celda esperando, su juicio, y el dictamen que dieran, ninguno lo iba a salvar, ni yo lo haría.

Pero me equivoque en algo, y eso fue en no haber visto lo que seguía, lo que vino después, fue la guerra, una que al final termino cobrando más vidas, y entre ellas, la de él.

Murió y dejo unas cartas, que leímos todos, pero si esa era la verdad, nunca la escuchamos de su boca, solo de unas cartas, que ya ni valían la pena, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y nada regresaría, a ser igual.

Su cuerpo simplemente lo quemamos, y mientras las llames lo consumidas, puede notar, en lo alto de ese acantilado, cerca del mar, la vista, de un cielo azul despejado, y por primera vez vi ello, lo que toda mi vida estuve buscando: la libertad.

Al final en este mundo, la única manera de tenerla, era muriendo, dejando todo atrás.

Y aun así porque sentía que había cosas que aclarar, cosas que nunca pude aclarar, y en mi mano sostenía esa llave, la llave de ese maldito mocoso, que ahora era libre, por fin, y en cambio yo aún tenía atorado en mi garganta, esas palabras, palabras que nunca le pude decir.

Realmente deseo verlo de nuevo, para decirle algunas cosas que pensaba de él, pero espero que pueda tener una vida diferente, ahora solo me queda irme y vivir lo que me queda de mi vida patética.

Aun cuando se alcen esas alas, al fin entendí las palabras de ese idiota cejon, la libertad tenía un alto costo, y él lo sabía, cada sacrificio fue por esto, pero las perdidas eran esenciales, que ironía, tan grande, y el idiota del viejo, tenía razón en muchas cosas, los sentimientos te hacen dudar, y a veces es necesario hacer lo que sea, para sobrevivir.

Y ahora estoy nostálgico, pero tomando las riendas de mi corcel, le acarició su hocico, y antes envuelvo la llave, en mi pañuelo, mismo que una vez fue de mi madre, y ella al final estaría orgullosa de mi, o estaría decepcionada, al ver que su propio hijo termino siendo como el resto de la familia, ni ya sé, porque pienso cosas sin sentido.

Solo monto mi corcel y entiende que es hora de irnos, para no volver.

Es difícil no mirar atrás, pero debo seguir solo ahora.

Yo ya cumplí con mi deber, ahora no soy necesario más en este lugar.

**_Y ahí está la actualización, con los pensamientos profundos de alguien que lograrán saber, de quien se trata._**

**_Y así amigos, los dejo que disfruten de esta lectura._**


	7. Capitulo VI

Mi nueva vida era difícil, me refiero a tener que soportar a los mocosos, de nuevo, a los idiotas de mis amigos, al cejon, a la loca y de paso a esos traidores, me refiero a los que eran Titanes; mi vida iba bien, con mis padres, ahora si tengo padre, con mi madre que tanto amaba, al idiota de Kenny y al abuelo, a excepción de la Michoza, digo Mikasa, éramos primos lejanos.

Aun así, cuando entre al instituto, todo se fue al carajo, por culpa de Mikasa. Tenía que anunciar mi llegada a un nuevo colegio, todo por mi bromita de mal gusto, según ella.

Se vengó y los tuve sobre mí de nuevo, con sus preguntas, las típicas, pero mi antiguo escuadrón, mis subordinados también estaba ahí y para el colmo, me entere de algo que nunca se me vino a la mente pensarlo.

Tener que ser compañero de ese simio, digo, ese tipo, era lo peor y debía demostrarle que conmigo no se volvía a meter.

Era un genio, siempre lo fui, pero mi vida de matón era más importante que ser inteligente, la sobrevivencia era importante y aun así lo fui, pero daba flojera, aunque ahora que lo pienso claramente es bueno dejar en segundo lugar a ese simio, al cejen atrás como a la loca, a ese niño o era niña, como a otros más, en especial a la choza andante.

Pero lo bueno viene con molestias, como extraño dar miedo para alejar a todos, ahora tengo como lapas a muchas o algunos, sobre mí, interesados en ser m pareja, porque los acepte y ser mis amigos. Lo odio demasiado, que casi me violan, si casi, de no ser porque sacrifique a ese chico, ósea a Kirshtein, al caballo, para defenderme, fue mi subordinado, debía hacerlo aun.

A el no le paso nada, lo salvo su amigo o era su novio, lo vi lloriquear abrazado de él, siendo consolado.

Hasta ahí debía soportar la dura vida del acoso.

Y de paso hay que mencionar que en ningún momento vi a ese mocoso.

Un día solo le pregunte, a esos mocosos, y su respuesta era la misma: "**_no hemos visto a Eren"._**

A excepción de la loca que no cederá en ningún momento en perdonar al mocoso. Tiene sus motivos, pero eso era el pasado, o no sé bien, pero creo que paso algo, para que ella misma siga enfadada, cada vez que mencionamos a Eren por equivocación, o recordando lo que haría en esos momentos.

Como el idiota de Auruo, el siempre tratando de imitarme, pero era cierto, ese mocoso siempre sonreiría o solo diría algo para dejar de un lado la tensión, o el aburrimiento, con su preguntas curiosas de siempre. La que lo extrañaba era la loca de mi prima, como Petra, y mencionar a al simio ese, los demás solo se mantenían al margen, bueno los que sabíamos que paso con la guerra, no los demás.

Me encontré en la biblioteca en una ocasión y ahí estaba el idiota del cejon, hablando tranquilamente con Mike.

Me acerque y solo me saludaron.

➖Ya que Hanji no está-con su tono sereno y lleno de confianza-¿Que paso realmente después de mi muerte?.

➖Heichou-mirándolo serio.

➖Te lo contaré ya que la loca no está-suspiro porque llegaría este día.

Y así le conté y recapitule todo, sin imitar nada, es lo menos que se merece.

Ese día lo mire muy pensante y la verdad no sabía que pensaba, ese era el problema con él, todo lo mantenía en secreto, con un cuidado y orden, que era difícil saber que pensaba realmente, no como la loca era tan trasparente, que sabias que le sucedía, en cambio yo era muy cerrado y mis emociones no me lo permitían, a menos que me enojada, ahí perdía el control, en cambio Mike, era más tranquilo y pensante, pero sabía a la perfección, que eso lo hacia una buena persona, mejor que nosotros tres.

➖Ya veo y lo entiendo-miro hacia la ventana-Todos sabíamos que la libertad costaba, y ese el precio. Para evitar un mal, debe uno mismo hacer lo imposible, aunque el mando te odie y te vea como un enemigo.

Entiendolo que Eren hizo, Yo mismo hice algo similar.

➖Pero tú no mataste inocentes Erwin-seria.

Llego justo la loca y sabía cuál era su reacción.

➖Te equivocas Hanji-sonrío-Yo mismo sacrifique a mis hombres, a personas inocentes en cada plan que tenía, y lo demostré una y otra vez.

Lo que Eren hizo, tiene una gran justificación, como mis acciones.

➖Pero el pasado es y así se quedara-hablo la persona sabia-No se puede remediar, ni cambiar y debemos seguir con nuestras vidas en esta nueva época.

➖¡Mike siempre tan sabio!-tan tranquilo.

➖Hay cosas que no se olvidan-molesta y yéndose.

➖Tsk-cruzándome de brazos.

Era cierto, pero esta época era diferente, y era mejor olvidar el pasado.

Digo perdon a esos mocosos, que eran Titanes, al simio nunca porque me cae de la patada y sé que nunca nos llevaremos, somos similares en pensamientos, pero en carácter y deber, es lo contrario.

Aún así, como estará el mocoso.

Espero que su vida sea mejor que la antes y esta vez sea feliz de algún modo, o por lomenos no recuerde nada, eso sería lo mejor.


	8. Capitulos VII

Todo iría bien, pero ahora que soy un maldito empresario, por culpa de mi familia, digo, sé que es mi deber, pero tener que soportar a algunos de mis compañeros es insoportable.

Y de paso mi prima trabajo igual pero bueno.

Trabajo con el idiota de nuevo de Erwin, con Mike, la loca, con mi antiguo equipo, soporto a al simio, por su familia, y de paso a mi amigo Farlan, como a algunos mocosos de mierda, es fastidioso, pero que puedo hacer.

Me exigen que me case y no tengo tiempo, me siguen acosando, y es molesto.

El viejo de mi tío, ósea, Kenny, él siempre se la pasa molestándome, diciendo que en algún momento lo haré, será inevitable, me pondré mas huraño, y seré la mama, en vez del papa.

Casi lo mato, pero mi madre intervino.

Y hoy desperté con ánimos de no ir a ningún lado, pero debía estar ahí, ya que hay nuevos que entran a la empresa.

Y como el vicepresidente que soy, debo ir ya que la loca no podrá, y llegara más tarde y Erwin, estará ocupado con algunos accionista y de paso llegara más tarde, así que quedo yo, para verlos, y analizarlos, como ponerlos a prueba.

Es fastidioso.

Ahora veo mi desastre de papeles.

Los deje por ahí votados.

Soy un asco, ni tiempo tengo para hacer limpieza, ya no.

Lo haré volviendo, o mejor no, hasta flojera me da.

Por eso contrate a alguien que lo haga por mí, evalúe sus aptitudes y todo lo que hacía, hasta que quede satisfecho.

No es como antes, pero algo es algo.

Salgo, ya que debe llegar en cualquier minuto y debo estar en la empresa en menos de quince minutos, mientras no haya tráfico.

Eso me pone de mal humor.

**_Veinte minutos después_**.

Creo estar viendo bien, no estoy ciego, por eso agarre, a la idiota de mi prima, pero fue mala idea, porque se quedó como boba, y recurrí, a otra persona, aun tipo de nombre.

➖¡¿Me mando a llamar?!-con su tono habitual.

➖Escucha ese chico de allá es Eren Jaeger-serio-Confirma que no es ninguna alucinación o una mala jugada.

➖Si es el mismo-algo de molestia en su voz.-No hay ninguna equivocación.

➖Ahora vuelve a tu puesto-mirando hacia donde estaba ese mocoso.-Debes tener los reportes listos para dárselo a Smith de una vez.

Se fue de ahí, sin objetar, después de todo, me tiene miedo, como un gran respeto, extraño, ya que una vez fuimos enemigos, y ahora solo soy su jefe. Sé que odia al mocoso, tiene sus motivos claros, no pienso cambiarlos, en cambio, yo solo suspiro, me relajo, pero que sorpresa, e ironía del mundo.

Ver al mocoso, con el cabello largo, y arreglado bien, para mi parecer, solo que noto algo diferente en él.

➖Señor aquí tiene los documento que me pidió-seria.

➖Gracias Leonhart-tomándolos y leyendo el expediente del mocoso-Con que diseñador...encárgate de avisarle que me vea en cinco minutos en mi oficina, sin mencionarle mi nombre.

➖Si señor-con seguridad de acatar su mandato.

Ya que es una gran ironía, veremos que tanto has cambiado y si recuerdas algo mocoso.

Por eso lo pondré a prueba.

Y no sé qué pase, pero mientras golpeó a mi prima y ella me mira.

➖¡Sal de tu ensoñación que debes trabajar!-empezando a dirigirme a mi oficina.

➖¡Idiota!-molesta y yéndose hecha una furia.

Tomaría mi tiempo, después de todo, es mejor tomarse el tiempo para ver su reacción.

**_¡Y aquí llega el capítulo de esta historia!._**

**_En el siguiente, será después de conocer a la hija de Eren._**

**_Aquí casi todos tienen la misma edad, excepto Eren, él es mayor o menor que todos ellos, aun no lo se, pero disfruten de esta lectura._**


	9. Capitulo VIII

Tuvimos que perseguir al maldito mocoso de mierda, después de entrevistarlo, no me creí nada de que no recordaba, aun ese habito de no saber mentir no cambia en él; todo se fue al carajo cuando la loca se rehusó a que trabajara con nosotros. Erwin se limitó a decir que venía recomendado por alguien importante, y no lo podían echar como si nada, en conclusión se quedaría a trabajar, eso la encabrono, y fue a verlo, me entere por Leonhart.

Para cuando llegamos, la estúpida de mi prima lo estaba interrogando, y él se puso muy tenso, tanto que salió corriendo de ahí, por más que Mike quiso detenerlo, no pudo.

Y ahí nos ves como idiotas yendo tras de él.

Fue largo y corto el camino; largo por tener que subirnos al metro y corto porque vivía cerca.

Aun así no me espere lo otro.

¡El mocoso tenía una hija!.

¡Una hija!.

Lo peor de todo es que se parecía al mocoso, y sus ojos eran igual de expresivos que él, pero algo que me llamo la atención, fue como defendía al mocoso, se ponía a la defensiva, en especial cuando la loca se puso en su plan, como la callo, sin siquiera inmutarse o tener ni una pesca de vergüenza al decir cómo se hacía un bebe, sabia de hombres que podían a dar a luz, pero no espere que Jaeger fuera uno de esos, y se notaba que era su hija.

Por eso espere unos días, el mocoso se presentó hasta ahora a trabajar, se notaba que no quería, pero venia esa niña a su lado.

Me acerque ya que era mi deber, ese maldito de Erwin me dejo a cargo del mocoso de nuevo, lo hacía por la loca, no por otra cosa.

➖Yuu...-callándose al verlo.

➖Dejaremos pasar tu ausencia por estos días, ya que eres nuevo en la empresa Jaeger-siendo serio ante todo-Por ahora te reunidas con Erd y Gunther para trabajar, ellos te explicarán todo.

➖Sobre ello...-interrumpido.

➖No se preocupe señor...-viéndolo pero sonando amable.

➖Rivaille Ackerman-dirigiéndose a la mocosa.

➖Sr. Ackerman-tranquila-Mi mama se pondrá al corriente y dará un buen desempeño en su trabajo. ¡No se arrepentirá de tenerlo!.

➖¡Yuu!-viendo a su hija.

➖Ahora-viendo venir a cierta persona-Marco lleva a Jaeger con los demás.

Sé que se le quedo viendo, pero le sonrío.

➖Si señor-agarrándolo como la niña se lo paso.

➖¡Adiós mami!-sonriéndole.

Lo bueno de saber leer labios, y supe que el mocoso le dijo algo a su hija: **_"estas me las pagarás yuu"._**

➖Estoy muerta-teniendo miedo.

➖Mocosa-dirigiéndose a ella.

➖Me llamo Yuichiro-aclarando.

➖Yuichiro, te encargarías de que tu mama venga a trabajar a la empresa-debía asegurarme de que viniera.

➖Claro-curiosa-Disculpe pero...¿de donde conoce a mi mama?.

Era curiosa, un habito más heredado del mocoso, lo sé, porque tiene esa aura y ese brillo, como cuando era en el pasado, su madre.

➖No se supone que debes estar en el colegio-evadiendo esa pregunta.

➖Tal vez, pero no importa mucho si falto-con desinterés.

Igual que su madre.

➖¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?!.-un grito de atrás.

Volteo a ver que era el hijo de Erwin, si aunque no lo crean, el tuvo un hijo, se casó con una mujer, por el interés de la familia, y ella huyó, dejándolos, después de diera el divorcio y entregara a su hijo.

No entiendo porque tanto alboroto.

➖¡Ohh!... ¡un idiota andando-sonriendo-¿Como está tu nariz?.

➖¡Josh! ¿que es ese escándalo?-detrás su padre con voz autoritaria.

➖¡Ella es la chica, que me rompió la nariz!-acusándola.

Nariz, nariz.

¡Ohh!, ¡ya recuerdo!.

Cuando salió corriendo, porque su hijo estaba en el hospital con la nariz rota, tuvieron que operarlo, ya que estaba desviado el tabique o algo así entendí, nunca nos digieren porque fue, pero viendo a esa mocosa, no se ve como si pudiera, pero es hija del mocoso, que se puede esperar.

➖¿Como pudo ser ella?-viéndolo.

➖Descuide Sr. Smith-_suspiro para ser seria-¡Yo le rompí la nariz a su hijo, después de que me robara un beso, por una apuesta!.

➖Josh-mirándolo enojado.-¡Fue por eso que una chica te rompió la nariz!.

Agarre a la mocosa del brazo para llevársela de ahí, al ver a la loca llegar, sé que armario un alboroto.

➖Tienes agallas, al igual que tu madre-recordando eso del mocoso.

➖Mientas no se entere-susurrando para si misma.

➖¡Y suicida!-soltándola con delicadeza-Debes irte a la escuela ahora, o tu madre se molestara.

➖No importa, ya recuperare los apuntes-con desinterés y pereza.-Pasare por ahí el rato, o me iré a casa a descansar.

La mire y estaba pálida.

**_Una hora después_**.

La fui a dejar a su casa, ya que se puso mal, y antes la lleve al médico, pensé en llamar a Jaeger, pero esa mocosa, no me dejo hacerlo para nada.

Me confundieron con su padre.

No lo aclare, ya que la mocosa, parecía estar enferma.

➖Gracias por venir a dejarme-dejándolo entrar.

➖Estas bien sola-era una curiosidad.

➖Si... ¡mientras mama no se entere o vendrá corriendo y no saldrá de casa hasta que mejore-sentándose en el sofá!.

➖Siempre has estado enferma-mirándola fijamente.

➖Si... desde que nací-ni sabia porque le contaba-Mama la paso mal durante su embarazo y bueno es sobreprotector nivel dios.

➖¿Y tu padre donde esta?-mirando por todos lados.

➖Muerto-recargándose en el cojín, para acomodarse mejor.

Note que se empezar a dormir, tuve que mandarle un mensaje a Erwin y a Mike, para que le avisarán al mocoso, no me podía ir y dejarla.

¡¿Quien diría que Jaeger tuviese una hija?!.

A pesar de que no ha cambiada nada, lo único que cambio fue en esto, se notaba, un hija era una responsabilidad enorme.

Pero como le habrá hecho todo este tiempo, para mantener a su hija, ya ni yo me he puesto a pensar tener una familia, son cosas que no necesito para nada.

¡O no quiero tener ninguna familia!.

¡Es complicada mi vida!.

Siempre ha sido así, y eso no cambiara nunca.

Ahora a esperar al mocoso a que llegue.

**_¡Y así llegamos con este nuevo capítulo!._**

**_Un capítulo más de esta historia, aun como ya se me baja el coraje tal vez logre hacer que algunas parejita se junten._**

**_Ahora vamos desde la perspectiva de otra persona._**


	10. Capitulo IX

**_Tal vez iniciemos con la última persona que merece contar su punto de vista. Metería a los demás, pero ya sabemos su reacciones típicas, pero al final son amigos, y siempre estarán ahí, cometan los errores que cometan; en cambio prefiero que solo sea por ahora de este modo._**

**_Y tambien perdonen la demora en actualizar, he estado muy ocupada, y no he tenido tiempo para escribir._**

**_Solo será lo que siente y porque, o mejor dicho el motivo de su actitud._**

**_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_**

No comenzaré contando mi pasado, no importa mucho, soy objetiva, entiendo cómo se sienten los demás, siempre he sifón de esas personas que pueden confiar, pero también hay que saber en quien. Todo el tiempo creí que era fascinante saber más acerca de mis lindos espécimen, ósea mis queridos Titanes.

Los veía como la cosa más importante.

Ya que tenía un sueño, ese era entender el porqué de su existencia, y lograr conocer más allá de lo que nos decías.

Eran tantos los misterios que llevaban los Titanes.

Me uní en principal razón por ello a la legión, como científica, pero no podía hacer mucho, ya que de nada servía según ellos, casi cien años llevaban intentando comprender y no había logrado nada, pero hubo alguien que comprendió mi ideal, esa persona fue: Erwin.

Nadie más lo comprende, pero él tenía un ideal, la libertad de la humanidad. El veía algo que nadie más podía ver, pero al igual que había sacrificios que hacer, por más dolorosos, aunque eso lo convirtiera en un monstruo para muchos, alguien sin corazón.

Pero tenía esa aura de líder, de alguien que uno podía confiar.

Cuando asumió el cargo fue poco tiempo después de conocer al enano, era alguien cerrado, lo entendía, perdió a sus hermanos, en esa primera expedición, lo vi destrozado, pero solo fuimos pocos; aun no creí que alguien tan pequeño fuese tan excelente. El me enseño que no importaba el método, mientras tuviese un objetivo, eso era todo; en principio no podía entablar un acercamiento pero fue gracias a Mike, siempre fans sabio en sus palabras, que logre hacerlo.

En esos cinco años, ya que todos sabemos que el muro María callo, ascendía a capitana del escuadrón de investigación. No fui la única, Erwin se convirtió en el comandante, Mike en su segundo al mando y el enano tuvo su escuadrón, el suyo propio, aun con esa manía de la limpieza que tenía.

Lo importante es que teníamos más avances y de paso las bajas eran menos.

Y luego apareció ese chico que podía convertirse en Titán.

Eren Jaeger.

Alguien con capacidad utilizar ese poder, eso me asombro, pero al final solo era un niño, en el juicio me sorprendió mucho que un niño matase a unas personas, pero la manera en que sus dos amigos lo defendían, era increíble.

Todo era fascinante, pero a la vez difícil, saber que aunque tuviese ese poder, si no tenía un objetivo no podía utilizarlo, más el hecho de que le costaba trabajo, mucho trabajo controlarlo. Y hay que decir que ese no es ni la mínima parte de lo que descubrimos, en ese poco tiempo, pero no hay que hacerlo tan largo, después de encubrimientos, muertes, y la verdad que podía esperar.

Mi desilusión mas grande saber que eran personas, unas personas que nunca lo volverían a hacer, mis amados Titanes no eran más que solo personas, y lo peor de todo, ya no estaba Erwin, ni Mike, ni Nanaba, ni Petra, ni Moblit, ni nadie de los que conocí al principio.

Tampoco me podía enfadar con unos niños.

Ellos hasta ahora había sobrevivido, y con todo lo que han pasado, no es justo hacerlo.

Tampoco lo hice con Eren, no podía enojarse, menos con un niño que llevaba una carga tan pesada.

Pero me desquite, saque mi enojo concentrándome en averiguar lo que sabía y poner en marcha mis nuevas estrategias.

Y ahora que paso la guerra, lo que paso en Mare, mejor dicho.

Todo por obtener a ese maldito, pero era lo mejor, él era parte de la familia real, tenía sangre real, pero era también el hermano o medio hermano de Eren, hasta ese punto no sabía si era correcto dejarlo acercarse, pero me decepciono lo que hizo, sin consultarnos, escapándose así como si nada.

Siempre supe que era impulsivo, pero lo que hizo, eso no puedo perdonarlo, no puedo, tal vez allá tenido sus motivos pero no puedo hacerlo.

Tengo amigos nuevos, colegas del mundo, pero al final que quedara.

¡Nada quedo!.

Un vacío que sentí.

Eren murió.

Los titanes desaparecieron, el poder también, nadie podía ser u titán más, pero la carta que me dejo el, era algo que no se si podía hacer.

Hay cosas que no puedo perdonarlo, pero lo que me pidio no se si pueda hacerlo.

Era dificl para mi decidirlo asi como si nada mas.

Espero tomar una decision correcta y no equivocarme.

**_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_**

**_Y aquí termina.^_^_**

**_Gracias por leer, y perdonen la demora._**


	11. Capitulo X

Ahora diré que en esta nueva épico, en esta nueva vida, aun no se bien, si hago lo correcto.

Estoy yendo a la casa de la familia Jaeger.

A pesar de haberme reencontrado con todos, falta solo una simple persona por ver.

Al llegar, simplemente toque el timbre.

Espere a que me abrieran, para mi suerte fue una mujer, tenía una gran parecido con Eren, debo admitirlo, lo era y sus ojos eran de un color dorado.

➖Disculpe aquí vive un chico de nombre Eren-sonando tímida.

➖Eren-abrió sus ojos.-¡¿Tu sabes dónde está?!.

Me agarró y creí que por fin lo había encontrado.

En cambio solo fue una simple suposición.

Karla Jaeger, segunda esposa del doctor Grisha Jaeger, solo tenían una hija de nombre Charle Jaeger, y era una niña de doce años, tenía el cabello café y ojos de color dorado, pero por lo que me contó, el mismo Zeke también buscaba a Eren.

Al final no lo encontré, pero debía probar con el doctor Jaeger.

Por eso espere unos días, mientras les hacía creer a todos los demás, que estudiaba, no era por decirlo, pero era mejor aje nadie supiese de mis intenciones, en realidad necesitaba saber si valía la pena, si de verdad valía la pena, cumplir su deseo, aquel egoísta deseo.

Se que los que murieron antes, no pueden entenderlo.

No entenderán jamás mis acciones, porque me pongo muy a la defensiva cuando hablan de Eren.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El doctor me miro por unos segundos y solo se acomodó sus lentes, le explique la situación, y el deseo de Eren.

➖Entiendo... Eso explica todo-se levantó para ir directo a donde tenía unos expedientes.

Observe y saco de ahí un expediente, mismo que me dejo verlo.

Lo revise cuidadosamente, parte por parte.

Y aun no podía creerlo.

➖Dr. Jaeger-cerrándolo.-Los padres de Eren no son ustedes verdad.

➖Afortunamente para el yo no soy su padre...por Karla me siento mal-solo se volvió a sentar juntando sus manos.-Hice mucho daño a mi hijo en el pasado... ahora sus padres son mi hermana menor Faye y Eren Kruger.

➖Kruger-sorprendida.-No puedo creerlo... ¿pero donde vive? o ¿donde está?.

➖Se encuentran en Inglaterra viviendo desde hace veinticinco años-sintiendo algo de molestia por ello.-Por lo que puedo decir, Eren tiene diecisiete años, y ya no vive con ellos.

Faye y Kruger, por así decirlo, dejaron que Eren se fuese y tomara sus propias decisiones, en mi punto de vista debe de vivir con algún amigo o alguien.

➖Karla no sabe nada-suponiéndolo.

➖No, por petición de Eren, no quiere saber de nadie-solo cerros sus ojos-Ahora que me explicaste ese deseo egoísta, entiendo porque no quiere que nadie sepa de su existencia.

Y te pido que la cumplas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eren estaba en Inglaterra, y tenía nuestra edad, bueno pero él vivía con alguien o solo, por lo que ahora se, en cambio, el doctor, me pido que cumpliese ese deseo egoísta, aun así no se si deba hacerlo.

Me gustaría contarle a Edwin, pero si lo hago, debe decírselo a los demás y el enano se enterara, se ira contra mí y luego tendré a los demás, pidiendo explicaciones.

Mismas que no puedo dar.

Lo mejor será viaje, como excusa, para visitarlo.

¡Quiero verlo!.

¡Quiero saber cuan cambiado esta!.

Si sigue siendo el mismo o no.

Así sabré que hacer.

Iré a Inglaterra, para averiguarlo.

De eso dependerá mi decisión.

Ahora debo inventar una excusa, tanto a mis padres, como a los demás, sin ser descubierta.

Creo que será bueno que la Hanji del pasado vuelva.

Solo por un breve un momento.

Eso me salvaría de mi pequeña mentira blanca.

Al final lo hacía por un buen propósito.

**_Aquí llega este capítulo ^^_**


	12. Capitulo XI

Me costó trabajo salvarme de ellos, pero al final lo logre.

Yo Hanji Zoe, logre, después de siglos, engañar a mis compañeros, a mis amigos, por primera vez en mi vida.

¡Estoy tan orgullosa!

¡Tan contenta de mi misma

¡Este es mi mayor logro!.

Piensan que tengo una pariente y que estoy visitándola.

Pasar un tiempo con mi familia.

Fui cursi, hasta me lo dijo el enano, pero lo único bueno de todo, resulta que los engañe, les tome el pelo, se lo creyeron, ahora a cumplir mi meta.

Suena demasiado tonto, pero ahora debo cumplir mi meta.

Estoy instalada en un pequeño departamento que mi padre tenía antes de casarse, nunca lo vendió, por si acaso su matrimonio fallaba, algo que nunca paso, la verdad, quien diría que mis padres estuviese juntos, después de que a veces, o mejor dicho, de vez en cuando pelearán por todo, sencillamente, nunca lo vendió, lo que me favoreció en estos momentos. Les conté mis motivos reales, desde el inicio y el principio, omitir mi obsesión hacia los Titanes, pero aclare lo que quería saber, me dejaron venir, con una sola condición, una simple y sencilla condición, regresar sin falta alguna, aun cuando fallara, aun cuando tuviese que escoger, tomar mi decisión final, fuera la que fuera me apoyarían, y regresaría decidida a cumplirla, sin dudas.

Dormiré un poco, estoy cansada, el vuelo me dejo muerta.

Ya mañana empezare con la dirección que me dieron.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un día nuevo, genial, me puse lo primero que encontré, unos jeans pegados, una playera y una chaqueta encima, aja je cambie por un abrigo, ya que el día empezó lluvioso, algo que papa me advirtió, junto con mis botas, eran bajas, de piso, para ser exactos, ahora solo me quedaba amarrar en una cola mi cabello, me puse mis amados lentes, y metí mi billetera en un bolsillo dentro de mi abrigo.

Y salud de ese departamento, desayuno un sencillo emparedado, y un poco de jugo, debía ser seria.

Tome un taxi, una vez estuve fuera del edificio.

Le di la dirección al conductor.

Y solo a esperar.

Sabía hablar bien el inglés, le agradecía a Nanaba que tuviese mucha paciencia conmigo.

Con Petra no pude contar.

Cambio mucho, demasiado,

Ahora ya no es esa tierna, ni menos amable, chica que conocimos, seguía amando al enano, pero la rechazo.

Dolió,quise darle apoyo, pero me miro horrible, de hecho, insinuó mucho, que me enfade, pero Isabel, le metió tremenda bofetada, y desde ahí no se juntó con nosotros.

Mejor lo dejo hasta aquí.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Conseguí hablar con la madre de Eren, también, con su padre.

Con ellos, tuve que ir directamente al grano.

¡Si de por si casi me corren!.

Mencione a Eren y la mujer me dio un sermón.

_"Dejen en paz a mi hijo en paz"._

_"No entienden que no los quiere ver"._

_"Lo lastimaron"._

Y en fin, paso, le explique, lo que él me pidió hacer.

Solo pedí hablar con él.

Necesitaba hacerlo, debía hacerlo.

Me entendieron, le pidieron que viniera, fue una llamada simple, una simple llamada.

En menos de una hora volvió, ene se tiempo, me pidieron que les contara como era en el pasado, se los dije, al principio fue difícil escucharlo, más para ella, saber que su propio hijo sufrió.

Aunque hay que decir que al llegar cierta, casi huye al verme, pero su padre lo detuvo.

Hablo conmigo al final, a solas.

➖Hanji-san-viéndola seriamente.

➖Sé que me pediste algo-lo agarre de la mano.- Pero de verdad quieres que cumpla con ello... ¡estas cien por ciento seguro!.

Me miro, su mirada, era algo nostálgica.

➖ ¡Hanji-san estoy esperando un bebe!-solo quería que se fuese.-Y quiero que este a salvo... por eso le pedí ello. Si en esta nueva vida tengo la oportunidad de salvar una vida, de poder cuidar de esa persona, esa será la de la mi bebe.

Aunque me duela... ¡no quiero que nadie de ellos sepa de mí!.

➖Eren...-interrumpida.

➖¡Se lo deje claro hace siglos!-siendo frio.-¡En esta nueva vida, mis lazos con todos se cortaran!.¡ Esa fue mi decisión final!.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al final esas palabras fueron las ultimas.

Eren iba en serio.

Yo tome mi decisión, agradecí a sus padres y me fui.

Respetaré su decisión.

En su mirada vi culpa, arrepentimiento y sobre todo, una persona que quería olvidar su pasado.

Al final ya sabía que debía hacer.

No lo hacía por él.

¡Lo haría por su bebe!.

Me sorprendí un poco, lo admito, pero al final, ese bebe, si era niño o una niña, cuidarán de Eren, eso es lo que yo pido, que cuide de el.

Ahora me toca cumplir mi parte.

Fingir odiar.

**_Aquí llega la actualización de este capitulo._**


	13. Capitulo XII

Todo había sido un día normal, bueno todos los días era, aunque este día no lo fue; mi hostilidad, cada vez que mencionaban a Eren, era notoria, cumplía mi promesa, pero por cuanto tiempos más; estaba cansada de fingir, pero una promesa era una promesa, debía cumplirla, se lo prometí.

Aunque hay una sola excepción.

A pesar de que paso el tiempo, los años, para ser exactos dieciséis años, como será su hijo o hija.

Antes daría lo que fuese porque los donceles existieran en esa época.

Me hubiese gustado hacer pruebas, ahora no tanto.

Justo este día paso tan rápido.

Entraron nuevos, pero de entre ellos, tenía que ser Eren uno de los nuevos, tan solo paso el tiempo y lo vi salir corriendo.

Ahora que debía hacer, el enano, Mikasa, Mike y Erwin, lo habían visto, no faltaría en que los demás lo supiesen, pero que puedo hacer. Sali detrás de Mikasa pero debía hacerlo para pararla, si lo lograba tal vez detendría al enano.

**_Horas después_**.

Conocí a la hija de Eren, era hermosa, lo admito, pero mi hostilidad, la hizo entrar en defensa por su mama.

Mikasa está en un estado de shock, esta triste, sé que en el fondo estaba enamorada de Eren, eso la decepciono.

Ellos estaban que no se la creían.

Mas el enano.

A pesar de ello, yo en mi casa, no sabía qué hacer, debía actuar con normalidad, debía seguir con la mentira, cumpliendo mi promesa, eso era lo que me preguntaba siempre.

Ahora...¿qué debo hacer?.

Suena estúpido, pero no lo sé.

Pasaron los días, el no vino a trabajar, me puse a investigar un poco y la información que tengo, es de su hija, está enferma y en mi corazón algo me decía que Eren no la pasaba bien.

Si ella desapareciera el día de mañana, me refiero a si ella muriese, entonces no habría modo de que él se recuperará.

Mi madre me explico que hay muchas circunstancia en la vida, que son difíciles, pero podemos salir adelante. Algo que menciono fue que haya madres que hacen todo por proteger a sus hijos, otras no lo merecen ser, pero aquellas que pierden un hijo, aún viven con ese dolor, y continúan, pero otras no es tan fácil.

Superarlo es difícil.

Al recordar eso, he tomado una decisión, mandar al carajos esa tonta promesa, ahora que he llegado y ver como su hija trajo a Eren, pero sobre todo al enano acompañarla, me hace darme cuenta, que he estado equivocada, también está equivocado él.

Alejar a todos, yo cumplir su capricho.

Necesito hablar con Eren, pero antes de que eso suceda debo hablar con su hija primero, explicarle algunas cosas, por lo que vi, ni ella entiende su comportamiento, al final no me equivoque, era ella lo que recitaba Eren, tenía una hija, y si era su soporte, entonces si lo perdiera, no lo quiero imaginar.

Pero ya que el enano por lo que escuche se fue con la hija de Eren, ya que la niña estaba pálida, me contó la recepcionista, debía hablar con Eren antes.

Ya que el enano no están fui directo a donde se encontraba.

Estaba solo y algo preocupado.

➖Eren—con mi voz amable.

Alzó su vista y me vio.

➖Hanji-san—sorprendido.

➖Por cuanto tiempo crees que no tarden en descubrirlo—algo extraña.— Si alguno decidiera investigar tendrían la información necesaria y sabrían que mentir todo este tiempo.

➖No lo sé... -su voz sonaba quebrada.

➖¿Paso algo?—toque su hombro.

➖¡Hanji-san mi hija está enferma!... Heichou se la llevó al doctor—quería llorar.—No sé qué puedo hacer ahora... todo lo que hice fue para evitar que...

Lo abrace, estaba asustado, lo entendía pero de verdad él no puede más.

➖Lo siento Eren pero yo... ya no pedí mantener esta mentira—reconfortándolo con un abrazo.— No te hace bien alejarte de todos...por lo menos permítanos estar contigo ... si no quieres que los demás lo sepan...pero déjanos a nosotros estar contigo a tu lado.

Se que se aferró y sabía que tenía dudas, era fácil de leer, como en el pasado, eso no cambio en el.

➖Deja que Erwin, Mike, que el enano y yo estemos apoyándote—separándolo para verlo.—No puedes seguir así... tu hija necesita ver a su mama sonreír y feliz, con un aura diferente, que sepa que su mama tiene con quien contar.

Espero convencerlo, espero que nos deje estar a su lado de nuevo, aunque tenga dar explicaciones, no importa, no me importa tener que aclarar mis motivos, ni mis razones, aunque se enfaden, pero ahora es un mundo distinto y la verdad quiero que todos estemos juntos, conviviendo, ahora que ya no hay peligro, ni muros, ni una guerra, menos sentir que esa libertad nos falte.

**_Bien mis lectores, ahora la narración termina, pero ya que no tengo mucha inspiración, el próximo capítulo, será el final._**

**_Espero ques les guste y gracias por leer.^^_**


	14. Epílogo

**_Mi enojo paso, pero aun así, al no tener más que escribir aclaro que será el final de esta historia, me gustaría escribir más, pero desde mi punto de vista, viendo y leyendo el manga, he decidido que la verdad debo darle un final que se merezca a esta historia, pero sin decepcionarles._**

**_Ahora comencemos._**

Todos se enteraron, la pobre de Hanji, tuvo que soportar reclamos, insultos, como de paso sermones de todos, estaban enojados y uno de ellos fue la azabache; se enojó tanto que le dio una bofetada y con odio se fue.

No sin antes decirle que estas palabras.

**_"Usted no tenía ese derecho"._**

Lo entendía, que ya se lo había imaginado, y el azabache, solo no dijo nada más, era muy claro, al final todo era claro, su comportamiento, lo entendió y le brindó su apoyo.

Si hubiese estado en su situación, hubiese hecho lo mismo.

No solo el, sino también el antiguo comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, la abrazo y la llevo a otro lado, sumándose el rubio mayor. Para ellos era más importante estar a su lado, ser amigos de verdad, unos amigos de verdad, que no la dejarían sola, solo por una tontería, algo que al final de cuenta ellos mismo hubiesen hecho lo mismo, si alguno de lo hubiese pedido.

Para empezar mientras ellos animaban a Hanji, en otro lado una peli naranja se encontraba dando clase y al llegar la hora del receso todos salieron, a excepción de que un castaño llego para hablar con ella, ya que no le hizo gracia, pero como su hija aún no había hecho nada malo, fue sin problemas, su jefe o su excapitán lo dejo ir.

➖Disculpe..-toco la puerta.

Ella reconoció la voz y su sonrisa se apagó, pero solo se puso seria,

➖Entre por favor-era hora.

Al entrar no creyó el castaño ver de nuevo a la peli naranja, para él era raro, pero al final mantuvo su postura.

➖Me mando a llamar maestra-usando su tono serio.

➖Si lo mande a llamar Sr. Jaeger-usando su tono serio.-Es sobre su hija y su comportamiento.

➖¿Que ha hecho mi hija?-sonando serio pero sabiendo a donde iba todo.

➖¡No convive con sus compañeros, ni siquiera para hacer los trabajos en equipo!-viéndolo directamente.-¡Su actitud debe cambiar o tendré que presentar una queja, para que la cambien de salón!.

➖Hágalo Maestra-cruzado de brazos.-Pero mi hija no cambiara de la noche a la mañana, tiene sus motivos para ser así y si eso era todo, me retirarse.

Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de salir, la voz que uso ella lo hizo detenerse.

➖Sigues siendo un niño Eren-suspiro.- Tu actitud no cambia, ni siquiera eres capaz de confiar en tus compañeros, menos ahora en los demás, mas cuando es por tu bien y el de tu hija.

➖Te agradecería Petra-san que no metas a mi hija-volteando a verla.-Tengo mis motivos para no confiar en los demás, la última vez que lo hice muchos murieron por mi falta de fuerza y eso causó grandes tragedias.

➖El tiempo cambia y la época también Eren-sonando sabia.

➖Te equivocas hay algo que nunca cambiara y eso será los recuerdos del pasado-sin más que decir salió de ahí,

Era la verdad pero no podía hacer nada más que quedarse ahí y viéndolo irse, le alegraba verlo, pero también sentía mucho dolor por lo que sucedió.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era tarde y ellos caminaron un poco por el parque, para despejarse un momento.

➖Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice pero aun así yo debía cumplir mi promesa por esa pequeña-con la cabeza gachas.

➖¡Cuatro ojos sácate toda esa mierda de la cabeza!-poniéndose serio por ese comentario,- Ya te lo hemos dicho...¡nosotros hubiésemos hecho lo mismo si estuviésemos en tu lugar!.

➖Levi tiene razón Hanji-sonriéndole.-Hay decisiones que por más que duelan deben hacerse como los sacrificios.

➖Lo entenderán pronto y si no lo hacen entonces ellos estarán en un error al cerrarse y no ver la realidad-deteniéndose.

Por ahí pasaban el castaño y su hija, que venía haciendo berrinche y siendo arrastrada por él.

Lo presenciaron y su cara de que pasa, pero solo vieron el enfado del castaño.

Y con ellos.

➖¡Ya deja ese tema!-jalándola.

➖¡No lo hare!-intentando zafarse.-Porque mejor organizamos una reunión de tus amigos..

➖¡Yuu ya basta!-usando su tono serio,

En eso se acercó el azabache ya que no iba a terminar bien y le dio sus coscorrones a los dos, sonados la cabeza y con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos ambos.

➖¡Auch!-volteando a verlo.

➖¡¿Porque hizo eso Heichou?!-saliéndose sin querer el Heichou.

➖¡Están haciendo el ridículo!-con su aura que lo caracterizaba.

➖¡Eso dolió mucho!-algo infantil él.

➖¡Dolerá más si vuelven hacer lo mismo Jaeger!-regañándolo como en el pasado.

El los miro y se acercó la chica de lentes que antes le había dicho de cosas y salió en defensa del castaño.

➖¡Ya enano déjalo en paz!-interponiéndose entre ellos dos.-Eren no tiene la culpa después de todo.

➖No interfieras de nuevo Hanji-ahora a ella usando su tono frio.

➖¡Si lo haré enano!-mostrándose desafiante.

El castaño se colocó atrás de ella, en señal de protección.

"Ella los miro quitándose las manos de su cabeza, y extrañada, pero se acercó el rubio y coloco su mano en su hombro,

➖Descuida así siempre han sido-extrañando esas escenas entre ellos.

➖Yo creí que esa mujer odiaba a mi mama-confundida.

➖No lo odia... estaba actuando para proteger a tu mami-el otro también se le acerco.

➖¿Protegiendo a mi mami?-algo curiosa.

➖Es larga la historia pero algún día lo sabrás-tranquilo.

Para ella era confuso, pero su mama parecía más alegre y sus pesadillas o esa señal de perdida que tenía, su miedo habíais desaparecido del todo, con solo verlos a ellos, y la verdad había sido buena idea haberse mudado.

Sonrío al ver como su mama en un arrebato le grito al azabache "viejo metiche", tapándose la boca y el con su aura, y mostrando enfado, la pobre no podía hacer nada y huir fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, siendo perseguido por él y ella detrás.

Era algo nuevo para ella pero si ellos hacían que su mama cambiara y se sintiera como en una familia, entonces no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

**_Fin_**

**_,__**

**_Aquí llega el final de esta historia, espero que les guste y de que así sea, entonces estaré satisfecha._**

**_Si hay alguna dudo o no les gusto este final, pueden dejar su comentario y con mucho gusto responderé, también si quieren otra historia, déjenmelo saber._**

**_Con esto me despido y gracias por leerme._**


End file.
